Dragonborn (Lore)
A Dragonborn is a rare individual who has been born with the soul of a Dragon, but the body of a mortal. Previous Games In the Elder Scrolls universe, the term "Dragon-born" has been used to refer to the heirs of Emperor Tiber Septim, founder of the Septim Dynasty of Tamriel. For instance, when the player brings Martin Septim to Cloud Ruler Temple for the first time in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, The Blades hail him as "Dragon-born". Most of these "heirs to the joined blood" have been of the Imperial race, and derive their legitimacy from the covenant between Saint Alessia and Akatosh. However, Dragonborn can be of any race, as their abilities and title are given directly by the Nine Divines to their favored subjects. The Nerevarine, the main character in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, is referred to as "Dragon-born" in the Lost Prophecy. However, Bethesda Softworks Game Developer and Executive Producer Todd Howard has stated that the Dragonborn of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is different than those of previous games.Gamer.no - Intervju om The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, del 2BethSoft Forums - Todd Howard interiew ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' The Dragonborn (or Dovahkiin, in the Dragon language), is the player character in Skyrim. At the start of the game, the Dragonborn is a prisoner, captured while attempting to cross the border into Skyrim. While being transported to the settlement of Helgen, the player discovers that one of their fellow prisoners is Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the Stormcloak rebellion. Imperial General Tullius sentences all the prisoners to death, but a dragon attacks before the Dragonborn is executed, allowing the Dragonborn a chance to escape. Skyrim's trailers and concept art depict the Dragonborn as a male Nord with brown hair and a short beard, wearing an Iron Helmet, a Studded Cuirass, Iron Gauntlets, and Iron Boots. In one gameplay trailer, the Dragonborn uses a Steel Sword and a Banded Iron Shield, but in another he dual-wields a Steel Sword and a Steel Dagger. In Skyrim, as with all Elder Scrolls games, race, gender, and equipment are left to the player's discretion. Titles The following are titles the Dragonborn can acquire throughout the course of Skyrim. *Archmage of The College of Winterhold *Bloodkin of the Orcs *Champion of Boethiah *Champion of Hermaeus Mora *Champion of Mehrunes Dagon *Champion of Meridia *Champion of Molag Bal *Champion of Namira *Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild *Harbinger of The Companions *Listener of The Dark Brotherood *Thane of Dawnstar *Thane of Falkreath *Thane of Markarth *Thane of Morthal *Thane of Riften *Thane of Solitude *Thane of Whiterun *Thane of Windhelm *Thane of Winterhold *War Hero of the Imperial Legion or the Stormcloaks Notes *In the Dragon language, "Dragonborn" is a combination of the words 'Dovah', meaning "Dragon", and 'kiin', meaning "born". **Dovahkiin also has a second meaning: the 'Dov' in 'Dovah' refers to Dragonkind, while the 'ah' means "hunter". Interpreted thusly, the name reads "Dragonkind Hunter Born," or "Born Hunter of Dragonkind", an appropriate description of what the Dovahkiin is destined to do. *Early dialogue with Ralof or Hadvar would suggest that the Dragonborn crossed the border from Cyrodiil.Game Informer - Skyrim’s Dragon Shouts See also *Dragon language *Dragon shouts Gallery Images.jpeg Skyrimepic.gif Dragonborn_AbsorbsSoul.jpg Shout.png Dovakiin_DRAGONBORN!.png Dragonborn Frost Troll Fight.jpg Skryim-Trailer-Analysis-2-Cliff-View.jpg References de:Dovahkiin Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Titles